Book I: Balance between light and darkness
by Vendetta419
Summary: What if things that happen in KH2 was told differently from what we saw. What if there was another story involving Naruto. A Naruto and Kingdom heart crossover, Somewhat a dark theme and Naruto have a older sister. Pairing for now undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Naruto or Kingdom heart

AN: THIS IS A CHALLENGE THAT I TOOK FROM MY BEST FRIEND JADIEVIOLETPHOENIX, AND ALSO HE HELP ME WITH SOME OF THE IDEAS.

_**Two who were meant to meet…**_

**THE WORLD OF DARKNESS**

A woman with blue hair walks up to a man dress in a black cloak with a hood covering his whole face. "Who are you?" She asked him.

"He replies back by saying, "I rarely have guests here."

"My name is Aqua. How did you get to this world of Darkness? why are you here?"

"Well…when I first came here…and the second time…and now. How did I get here? I don't remember anything clearly."

"I see." She put her head down sadly, and then looked across the ocean sea while sitting down hugging her knees. "I fell into this world. I've been wandering for a long time, without returning to my original world."

"You want to return to your original world?" he asked Aqua.

"To fulfill a promise to a friend." She answered the man question.

"Friend?" He asked Aqua while looking at her.

He paused and turned his attention back to the ocean sea. "My memory is almost completely faded, but I remember a boy that was a lot like you. Just like you now, he had a key." Aqua slowly turned toward him over the mention of key, but he continued on. "In order to protect his friends companions, and the people of the worlds."

"Protect the light?" Aqua asked him. "Please tell me, what's happening to the worlds right now?"

"The worlds look like they will be swallowed by darkness, but for this…The keyblade has gone to that boy." Aqua got excited by what he just said but wasn't sure what she hearing, "It can't be. Are they called Terra or Ven?"

"Not by that name, no…" Aqua felt hurt by this and looks away, "I see."

"It's been over a year since I saw that boy now…trying to take vengeance; I did terrible things to that boy and his friends. I made clothes for the being of nothing…" Aqua looked back at him. "Perhaps the corners of my consciousness did it? I have the heart of a scientist. While he was sleeping for a long time, I hid my research data inside him. Perhaps… If he were to do it… that door would open and maybe those crippled beings."

"Who is that boy?" She curiously asked him.

"His name is…"

_**ALL THE PIECES LIE WHERE THEY FELL**_

**TWILIGHT TOWN:**

In abandon manor, in a white room… a blond teenage girl wearing a white dress, is drawing in a sketch book. When she was done she looks at it… the picture is of a brown hair teenage boy on a island, sitting on a tree while looking across the sea. The blond girl smiles at the picture and said "Sora."

**TWILIGHT TOWN CLOCKTOWER:**

At the top of the clock tower, three people are sitting up there eating a ice cream pop. All three dressed in a black cloak robes, the one in the middle have blond spiky hair, the one on the left of him have red spiky hair, while the one on the right of him is a girl with black hair. The black hair girl and the blond hair boy stopped eating and started to smile, and then all three said something, "Sora."

**AT THE LAND OF THE DEPARTURE:**

There a boy with blond spiky hair sleeping in a chair, his collar of the jacket is red and pleated; he wears what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. Then a older man appear next to him, he have black spiky hair shape like a duck tail feather, and he wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling criss-crossed suspenders. He wears a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular; his pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama. His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem and he wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored. The boy slowly wake up and smiles at the man before they both turned their view to a shooting star… both of them said the name "Sora."

**BACK WITH AQUA AND THE MYSTERY MAN:**

Aqua is smiling, while her tears slowly run down her face. "Sora." She softly said to herself.

"Yes the boy is truly special; kind of remind me of my self when I was younger." Said a sage dress in what appeared to be a cloak with a high open collar or armor and a necklace with six red magatama. His appearance is a silhouette form, only his eyes are revealed, but his eyes have a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a grayish-purple iris and sclera. They turned around to face this newcomer, thinking he is a threat but yet they felt much calm around him.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked him.

"Someone who has long forgotten his own name." The sage replied back to her.

"Well today is the rarest day of all…I have two visitors to keep me company." The man in cloak said to both of them.

"Your tale of young Sora is touching, but if it wasn't for one other boy with a keyblade…Sora's journey would have been more challenging." The sage said while getting both their attentions.

"Another boy with a keyblade? I knew of Sora, Riku and King Mickey wielding a keyblade, but I never heard of another one wielding a keyblade… well at least I don't remember another one?" The cloaked man said to the sage.

"Who is this other keyblade warrior?" Aqua asked the sage.

"Before Sora, woke up on a world known to outsider as the Shinobi world, there was a boy outcast by his people of fear something he cannot control…His name is…"

"Naruto, open your eyes." Said a voice with a gentle tone.

The boy known as Naruto opened his eyes. He notices the man laying against a tree with a weak smile on face while hiding the pain of his injuries on his back. Naruto realizes that the man headband is missing, but he felt the headband on his head. He rubs his fingers on the headband while trying to fight back the tears. "Iruka-sensei…does this means?" Naruto asked Iruka while holding back his tears.

"Yes Naruto…you're now a genin of the hidden leaf." Iruka proudly replies back to him. Naruto no longer able to hold back his tears, gave him a hug; despise his injuries, Iruka returns the hug.

While both Naruto and Iruka are hugging each other. Mizuki, badly beaten, slowly crawls away. However he did not get far…because a young woman around the age seventeen blocks his path. Mizuki looked at her feet first then he slowly moves his view up. Once he got a good look at her, which he noticed she a chunin by the outfit, fear shivers throughout his body. Right there and then he knows he is going to die; her smiles is ensuring that his life is coming to end, and all because he decided to tricked and tried to kill Naruto.

Mizuki was about to screams, but found it hard to scream or say anything…but he felt blood leaking out his neck, he touched the spot of the leaking and felt a deep cut across his vital areas on his throat. Then the pain finally kicked in along with his body temperature dropping, _"So-So…fast…"_ He thought his last thoughts before he died. Iruka saw the whole event and not once did he felt sorry for Mizuki, but he wanted to make sure Naruto didn't see his lifeless body. So slowly picked himself up along with Naruto and led himself and Naruto back to the village.

**OUTSIDE THE HOKAGE'S TOWER:**

"Where could that brat be!?" one male shinobi shouted among his peers.

"Why in the world we allowed him to joined the academy." A really big male shinobi yelled out.

"Quiet you big fool, she might be near by and listening in on everything!" a black hair kunoichi yelled at the big male shinobi.

"Lord Hokage!" all the shinobi present shouted out at the same time when their leader appeared before them.

"There no need to worry anymore, the forbidden scroll is safe and Naruto been proven innocent. Return to your homes and family." The old Hokage addressed each of them.

"Yes lord Hokage!" Each of them begun to leave the area until only a masked ninja is left.

"Lord Hokage, the councilmen wishes for your presence in the chamber of the elders." Said the rabbit masked ninja.

"Tell them I'm on my way." The Hokage said before sighing.

"Yes and at once lord Hokage." He replied back and than vanished from sight.

"_Sigh…Minato, I hope you found the peace you needed because one again one of your children is in trouble for something they have no control over. I'm too old for this!"_

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER:**

The Hokage find himself wanting death even more and more. He found himself viewing each councilmen yelling and screaming worser than any children or fan girls, only two councilmen refused to act childish. One is Gen Aburame and the other who is sleeping is Shikaku Nara. The noises kept growing until a sound of a table breaking was heard. Everyone stop yelling and looked toward the source including Shikaku who woke up. They'll saw a very angry Hokage with his fists on the broken table.

"Now that I got all your attention, it's time to act like grown respected adult than children looking for a fight." The Hokage said calmly but his eyes show anger. He continued, "Naruto is innocent; he was tricked by Mizuki who wanted the forbidden scroll for himself; Mizuki been taken care of…just like those who tried to attack him in the past but suffered by his older sister hands."

Everyone in the room but the Hokage, grew scared of Naruto's sister, Most of their foolish clan members disobeyed orders and tried to harmed the boy, but the boy older sister was always there to stop the threats at all cost. To everyone in this room, they see her as Minato in strength and speed while the other half is Kushina's personality. Most people these tried not hang around Naruto or her except for a few small minors people, but there are a few fools or dunks would tried to attack the boy, but they would have to deal with the boy's sister.

"Now with Naruto stopping Mizuki and using a Jonin rank jutsu to defeat him and he is a chunin rank shinobi…Now young Naruto need to be place on team, any thoughts?" The Hokage said and asked the councilmen.

"Lord Hokage, if I may I might have a solution." Gen calmly reply to the Hokage.

"You may Gen." The Hokage him permission to go on.

"Its in best interest to allows young Namikaze on team seven." He calmly stated but earned a lot of whispers among his peers, until one decided to asks him why.

"I'm curious Aburame-san. Why ask him to be on the same team as the rookie of the year and the second child of the Haruno's family?" The Hyuga clan leader asked him.

"Its simple…history in the making."

"What do you mean by?" The Hyuga clan leader questioned him.

"…From the time of the first Hokage's reign, team seven was first created by the first Hokage's brother. The members were our very own current Hokage, and his two advisors. All three of them became famous for something, including you lord hokage or should I say god of the shinobi. Then in your late teen years, you took team seven and recruited Jiraiya, the traitor Orochimaru, and the first hokage's granddaughter: Senju Tsunade. They grown and faced Hanzo of the Salamander and won our war with the rain village, therefore they became the legendary sannin. Around that time Jiraiya's student Namikaze Minato, a former team seven member also became the yellow flash and later the fourth hokage. His students, Hatake Kakashi, Inuzuka Rin, and Uchiha Obito were the new team seven and although it ended badly Hatake Kakashi became the feared copycat ninja. And lastly the new team seven were Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Rilmaru, and Namikaze Lerane. Itachi was genius of the Uchiha and the youngest anbu captain, while Rilmaru became the assassin of Sakura and Lerane became the second yellow flash or what she prefer the savage nymph. My point is that we have another chance at history but this time except of doubting it we should encourage it otherwise we get more traitors like Orochimaru and Itachi." Gen explained to everyone in the room as stoic and calm he can be.

"…good point…but the report said Naruto grades are worse, deeming him the dead last in his class." A woman with red triangle marking under her eyes, said to Gen.

"How troublesome, It's clearly that his performance was always Sabotage. and beside his sister would never allow to fail…I remember seeing her trained him with Anko helping out…my god I never thought I saw a child so afraid, It so troublesome and a drag." Shikaku said before yawing and falling back to sleep, everyone stared at him and sigh behind his lay back attitude.

"Nara-san is correct and I don't find it hard to believe that he was being fairly unjust. Tonight we learned he can use the kage bunshin jutsu, a feat not many jonins can pull off." Gen also added that in.

"Then it's settling…like his sister he will he be place on team seven, and the field leader of that team will be…Hatake Kakashi." The hokage said among the councilmen while ignoring the gasp he heard among everyone but Gen and Shikaku.

**WITH NARUTO**

After saying good night to Iruka at the hospital, and receiving more glares from the doctors and nurses…Naruto head home not wanting to cause a scene. But on his way home he was too busy deep in thought. _"All this time…the words, stares, sabotages and no respect. All because of what is seal inside of me, But why me? Why didn't big sis told me…no why didn't the old man at least tried to explain it to me?"_ Naruto sadly thought to himself.

Naruto was so loss in his thought he did not notices when he bumps into a drunken man. The drunk man push Naruto off of him and spat near his feet in disgust. "Stinking demon acting big, because his blond hair whore of a sister isn't here to protect him!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Naruto yelled at the man.

"YOU HEARD ME DEMON SCUM! YOUR SISTER IS A WHORE!"

Naruto grew quiet for ten second, the man had no clue what he said until he felt a strong killing intent being directed toward him from the same so called demon he insulted. The intent was too much for him to bear, he dropped down to his knees and Naruto swiftly delivered a round kick at the man head taking him down pretty hard. Naruto gave the man to put a fight or protest, he began to kicked and stomped the man out, then he jumped onto the man and kept hammering at his face with his fists. This kept on and on until Naruto blind rage passed him and all he heard was the man own whimpers and saw the blood on his hands. Naruto stared at his own hands and then at the badly beaten man, "What have I…done?" The fear was too much for him so he did the one thing that came to mind…He ran away.

**OUT OF THE NAMIKAZE'S APARTMENT**

Naruto found himself standing outside his apartment door with the key in it. He kept telling himself the man is bad and not dead. But right now he trying his best to forget, he just wants to go to bed and forget. But the problem with that is sneaking in, why you say is because he doesn't lived alone. Most of his peers believe Naruto doesn't have any relatives…they are a fool to think, for he have a big sister that most of those peers parents fear worse than the Kyuubi itself.

Naruto slowly turned the key; he opened the door very quietly and slides in while quietly closing the door behind him. He slowly moves through the living room and head for the hallway. Thinking he was in the clear because the apartment was quiet, his vision went black because he felt a pair of hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who? Hehehehe" Said a woman while giggling in his ears.

Naruto gulped down a lump in his throat he didn't knew existed, and slowly opened his mouth to speak. "Uh…hi Lerane, boy I'm beat well time to go to bed." He said while trying to struggled out her grip.

"Not so fast little brother, that my department not your." She turned him around so he can face her. He wished she didn't turned him around because now she going to torment him with that smile of her. She wore a short yellow hater t-shirt with a red swirl on the middle, and she wore no pants but her blue panties. She have green eyes and her hair is blond like his except her hair is slick back except for two long bangs that stand up and back like antenna. None of these matter except for her smiles…which he afraid of the most. He know that she must heard of his incident with the forbidden scroll, but he was still going to try and see he can get away from being punish.

"Oh boo who…you had your poor big sister worried sick. I couldn't sleep or eat, so tell me where you been all day? Did you at least pass this time?" She said to him while looking him in the eyes whiles her smile never left her face. _"Holy shit she does know, ok maybe I twist the truth around and hopefully prays that she believe it."_

"Well… I stood with Iruka all day and protect him from danger, he in the hospital. But thank to my quick thinking I save his life and became a genin in the progress, so big sis your loving brother is a hero like you say I am. And speaking of hero why didn't you tell me I have the Kyuubi in me?"

"It a need to know basic so where the need and plus I wanted you to live a life not thinking you the fox…So loving brother how did you find that out because if anyone talks about you having the Kyuubi no Kitsune seals inside of you? Because if anyone talks about then death awaits them."

"Wow so look at the time, I'm sorry but its late so can I go to bed now?" He faked a yawn which got her to blinked at him a few times.

"Yeah sure knock your self out… but before you have a wonderful dream or a wet dream." Naruto sweat drops at that last comment. "Just remember sweet loving brother…" She whispered in his ears, "For stealing the forbidden scroll and almost becoming a criminal. At 6am today, you, me and Anko will have some good old fashion training and this time we find out who faster you or a giant snake when it hungry… Sweet dream innocent little brother, mwa." She kissed him on top of his head before giggling and heading into her room. Naruto stood in the hallway with no color on his face except pale white, "I-I'm so dead." He said with fear in his voice before heading into his room.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION FILLED WITH DARKNESS**

"So by doing this I can get unimaginable powers and control this world through darkness?" a man with a spiral mask on his face, asked a shadowy figure before him.

"Yes Madara, but instead of using the tailed beast demons to combine into the ten tailed demon, capture them and forced them to become heartless monsters instead."

"Heartless?" Madara said unsure on what a heartless is.

A couple of shadowy creatures appear before them. These creatures are black and small in size compare to a toddler, their eyes are yellow and they have two long black antennas on their head instead of ears. "There are all type of heartless monsters, some of them have strong will that they can take human like forms. But the ones before you are lower forms of heartless. These creatures will assist you in your quest but they will also capture hearts."

"Why?" Madara asked the shadowy figure.

"Each hearts they capture neither it pure or dark will combine to make kingdom heart. Kingdom heart can make any dream come true, but in order for that to happen you need a lot of hearts and that why I advise you to capture not only human hearts but also demonic hearts as well, for they're more powerful than normal hearts."

"…sound too good to be true, but how do I know these heartless will do what I say? What if they turn on me and take my heart or better yet what are you getting out of this?" Madara questioned the shadowy figure.

"Heartless respect powerful figures and plus I wish to see one person suffer just like I did, but no need to worry you and your Akatsuki will be approach by my newest assistants and allow them to join your group."

"These assistants of your… are they human or heartless?" Madara asked figure.

"Neither…"

"What that supposed to mean?" Madara impatiently asked the figure.

"In due time you find out, but for now let me leave you a piece of advice…beware the boy of light that wield a keyblade."

"Keyblade??" Madara asks unsure of what that is.

"A weapon that can open and close any doors that lead to other worlds or hearts. This very weapon can destroy the darkness… or the light."

"Who is this boy?" Madara asked the figure wanting to know.

"The boy name is…Sora."

"I due well to remember his name, but if you're lying to me then you will feel the wrath of Uchiha Madara, so don't think about betraying me!" Madara gave the shadowy figure a warning before vanishing.

"…"

"…Soon the worlds will be engulf in darkness and by then I will have a new body… and Madara you will not get power but an everlasting peace. And Sora this time you will not stop me like you did when I was using Riku's body."

Then on another world a boy with silver hair wearing a blindfold over his eyes, woke up screaming. A man with red wrapping covering his face looks at him.

"Riku…are you losing control to him?" the man asked him. The boy shook his head in a no like manner before replying. "I don't think so…How Roxas doing?" He said to the man changing the subject.

The man turned back and look at the monitors, "For now he safe…The boy think he a real person by making friends with illusions of real people. He fails to realizes that a nobody don't have any real emotion of their own, so they cannot make friends for they can never understand what it mean to be human…It so funny watching him try and not knowing the truth."

"…I guess Namine have her work cut out for her." Riku replied back to the man before him.

"Hn" the man responded back to the mention of Namine's name.

**IN A WORLD OF DARKNESS THAT LOOK LIKE A CITY**

**IN A CASTLE ROOM WITH CHAIR AND COUCHES**

Three cloaked figures stood among each others, they worn black hooded cloaks that completely cover their face. "You two will go to this new world which we called the Shinobi World and do some recon, so expect some hostility." Said a emotionless figure facing two hooded figures before him.

"Ah come on, why do I have to go on a possible hostile planet? Beside it sound dangerous…Shinobi world, yep sounds dangerous alright, and beside this is a job for Xigbar here. He rocks at those types of missions." Said the one on the emotionless figure's right.

"Oh wow we should celebrate, the cowardly nocturne at once did something we never expected…he shown he be smart at time, keep this up Demyx and I will have to give you a name. The little music boy here will only slow me down like the tiger have, no scratches that, knowing you…you run your mouth and get in trouble and get hurt while I just sit back and not lift a finger to help you." Said Xigbar.

"Hey that not true! SaiX, Xigbar here is teasing me again!" Demyx said while pouting or appearing to be pouting.

"As if." Xigbar responds right back.

"Quiet! You both have your orders, which came from the superior himself." SaiX calmly said to both of them.

"So why would our fearless leader want this done, what so important about this world?" Xigbar asked SaiX.

"…" SaiX said nothing but stared at him.

"Whatever like I care, so how about we get this mission done already." He said before opening up a portal made of darkness. "Let go Demyx." He stepped through the portal. Demyx sighed to himself and mumble a few things but it was still heard, "Great just my luck, I'm always on these dangerous mission. Man I rather deal with Larxene than to deal with these missions…a matter of fact I rather not and I'm glad she dead." He follows Xigbar through the portal before it closed.

Once the portal closed SaiX looked out the window and at the hearts shape figure in the sky. _"Things has not been in our favor…Axel is out looking for the key of destiny now turned traitor, the memories of Xion is leaving us, and our ranks has been cut down thanks to my careful planning. But Sora has vanished from castle Oblivion along with Namine, and there that fake Riku still running around dress like us…Superior, what will you do now? What is your plan? And how will we gain a heart now that Sora and Roxas are missing?"_

**TIMESKIP: LAND OF WAVE**

**ON THE UN-NAMED BRIDGE:**

Naruto found himself engulf in red Kyuubi's power, his appearances is different from before…his whisker marks were now a shade darker, his fingers nails and toenails got longer and sharp, and teeth now like fangs but his eyes were red and slatted like a cat eyes. The cause of this change is watching his so called teammate/rival being kill before his eyes by the fake hunter ninja that work for the demon of the mist, Zabuza. This fake hunter ninja is call Haku and another the change toward Naruto ; how he was taking it toward the fake hunter ninja, but Haku wouldn't give and decide to unleash more speed.

No matter how fast Naruto could heal Haku wouldn't stop the attacks from coming. Naruto couldn't keep up now and to make it worse the Kyuubi's chakra was starting to fade and before he knew he blacked out thinking he was dying.

Haku now stood before him, "I'm sorry, but like I said back in the forest if you have someone precious to you and then you find the power you need to defeat any objectives. I pray you find the peace you need in the afterlife Namikaze Naruto."

**IN A DARK AREA FILLED WITH PLATFORMS**

"So I guess I'm dead…sister I'm sorry for making you feel alone now." Naruto said while around thinking he dead but noticed he's on a platform with pictures on it. "Where am I? And is that picture the Kyuubi? Who that that guy next to him, he looks like me but older and no whisker marks on his face. The next picture is sis but wearing a black cloak, but that guy looks like a male version of Sakura-chan except older and he too wear a black cloak like sis? What the hell is this?"

Then three light appear in front of him, when the lights vanished only three objects stood in it place, A sword, shield and a wand. "Weapons? Hello is there anybody there?" Except no voice responds to his calling until…

"**The sword of a warrior…where you will have the power to crush your enemies."**

Naruto then looked at the shield with a mouse head symbol on the middle.

"**The shield of a guardian where you value life and protect those who are innocent and precious to you and others."**

Naruto finally looked at the last object, a wand with a mouse head attach to it as the orb part of the wand.

"**The wand of a wizard, where your will power will seek wisdom and incredible power of spells."**

"I don't understand what going on? Who is there? And what do you want of me?" Naruto shouted out to the voice he heard.

"**The darkness will come to world and engulf it forever; you who have light inside must choose which weapon to save your world and other worlds. But be warned you also have part of the darkness in you because of your prisoner."**

"I don't understand half what you said but if those who I care about are in danger of some threat, than I can't sit around and let it happen!"

"**Then choose young one for you are the new keyblade warrior."**

Naruto reached out for the shield for protection other; the shield transform into a keyblade, the handle had what appear to the Kyuubi head attach to the blade along with the whirlpool symbol attach to it. The blade was red with the hidden leaf symbol embedded in it, but looking at the length of it and shape, to Naruto it look like a big Key sword. Naruto held this weapon on his right shoulder with his right hand, while he rest his left hand on his hip. "What is this? A sword or a key?"

Then the world he in went white…

**BACK IN THE REAL WORLD**

Haku turned around and walks away from Naruto's body, It was the biggest mistake to ever make, for he got struck in the back from a swing a weapon he didn't see before. He fell and rolled on the side while staring at the now standing blond and his new weapon. "Impossible you were dead? That weapon where did it come from?"

"It doesn't matter because with this new found power I won't let this world fall into darkness!"

"What are you talking about?" Haku asked the blond but got hit by the blond which such speed. _"He gotten much faster! Is this because of that strange red chakra? Did that sword came from that red chakra? What is he?"_ his thought was broken when he got kick and then slash repeatedly and fast that he could not put any from of retaliation. Haku tries to dodge the attacks but the length of this weapon still caught it target, Haku has cut mainly everywhere and then Naruto sent a final swing across Haku face. Haku's body went flying across the ground like a car crashed victim, the mask finally breaking…revealing a face Naruto couldn't believe.

"You're the one from the forest a couple of days ago, but why?" Naruto Shockley asked Haku.

"Because Zabuza-sama is all I have, before I met Zabuza I was nothing. I was from a family of father but my mother had ability most people from the water country consider a form of evil. My mother hide it but one day I show her my power to control ice, I was punished for it but my father witness it. So one day my father and some villagers killed my mother right before my eyes as I plea for them to stop. But my father didn't stop assaulting my mother and once she was dead they turned their attention toward me. I would been killed also if I have used my power; killed my father and the villagers. Since then I lived on the street while people treated me like a disease, I ate from trash like a wild dog and couldn't accord a place to stay. I would have died if it wasn't for me meeting Zabuza-sama, I am his tool. But now I failed him as his weapon and I ask you now death."

"I may not know what it like to lived alone but I can understand your pain, people hate me in my village because of the Kyuubi no Kitsune that is seal inside of me. Even those I was lied to by those who support to protect me, not once did anybody try to use me for their personal gains. My bigger sister Lerane always been there for me, even if she crazy as a bat…she always love me. Haku I'm sorry for your what you been through but Zabuza doesn't seem like the type to care for you other than a weapon. But then I can understand why you think that, for once who lost everything they care for. Apart of me wish to kill you for ending my comrade life and dream but I can't bring myself to kill you because you like me but suffer much more like me…so I asked you to surrender now so I don't have to make a terrible decision."

"I'm sorry Naruto-san but like I say I do whatever it take to please Zabuza-sama, even if you must end my life so be for I failed him."

"I'm sorry Haku…" He stands ready to attack but…

"Naruto-san forgives me but Zabuza is in danger. Haku said while shunshining away.

Little did Naruto know that was the last time he saw Haku alive. After a few minutes at looking at Sasuke's lifeless body, the mist surrounding on the bridge disappeared. Sakura ran up to Naruto while holding the bridge maker Tazuna hand. "Naruto you're ok but where is Sasuke-kun?" She asked him while growing worry. Naruto did not say nothing but walked passed her and straight toward where he believe his sensei is fighting Zabuza. Sakura saw Sasuke dead body and last thing Naruto heard was her screams followed by her cries.

When Naruto reached Kakashi location, he found a terrible sight of a bunch of bandit and one short man in a suit kicking Haku's lifeless body. He saw Zabuza with broken arms and Kakashi breathing hard. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO HAKU?"

"No good brat that for breathing my arm." The short man said while kicking Haku dead body with a hole in the chest.

"WHY ARE YOU ALLOWING THIS TO HAPPEN? DIDN'T HAKU MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU,YOU SELFISH PRICK!"

"Naruto please…" Kakashi tried to calm him down.

"Shut it brat I don't care Haku is useless to me." Zabuza said with his back turn toward Naruto.

Naruto pointed the tip of the keyblade toward Zabuza, Kakashi finally notices the weapon.

"_Where did Naruto get this weapon? He didn't had before or when he appear to help us out."_

"Now listen well and listen good you eyebrow-less freak! Haku considers you a precious person to him and this is how you repaid him. You were the only family member he had, before that he lived a life of tragedy, but you saved him from that! Haku did everything for you with no question asks and you're being a coward and allowing some guy to treat him your son like that!"

"Enough…" Zabuza said with tears coming down. "Your words cut sharper than any blade…Kakashi give me a kunai so I can saved my son from those people."

Kakashi did not complain and tossed him a kunai knife. Zabuza caught it in his mouth and swiftly charged through each bandit. Each bandit he passed by were cut and killed by Zabuza, until finally he reached his target, Gato the man in the suit who stopped kicking Haku's body. Zabuza manages to kill Gato but right after each bandit stab him in the back with spears. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and created a lot of clones of him and charged at them to get Zabuza; He wasn't alone for Kakashi too has created enough shadow clones and helped Naruto being kill also. By the end of the battle and the appearance of the wave civilians to helped them against the bandits, Sasuke being alive and a heart warming talk about being a ninja over Zabuza and Haku graves, team seven were saying there farewell to the people of wave.

"Good bye Naruto and thank you for saving and giving us back our strength to stand up for ourselves." Tazuna's grandson, Inari shouted out to leaving ninjas.

"Come back again anytime, you hear." Tazuna daughter, Tsunami shouts out loud also.

"Now for the bridge name…what should we call it?" one civilian said.

"It has to be about hope?" Tazuna said among the people.

"How about naming it after Naruto? He's a hero like my father was." Inari voiced his opinion out.

"Great idea, we called it the Great Naruto Bridge." Tazuna said and got a lot of cheers from the people.

**WITH NARUTO AND TEAM SEVEN**

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were staring at Naruto or to be exact his new weapon, wondering where he got it."

"Naruto, where did you get that weird looking sword? Was it a gift you pick up before coming to bridge or did you always had it? Did your sister give you that?"

"The dope has a relative?" Sasuke said out loud in disbelief.

"Naruto, you a older sibling too?" Sakura asked him.

"Well I was going to say where I got this but I doubt any of you would believe me, and yes I have a older sister." Naruto said while walking away trying to avoid them somewhat.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked toward Kakashi to see if he was telling the true about having a sister. "Yeah its true he have a sister call Lerane."

"Lerane…Lerane…!!!of course my big brother teammate, he always talked about her, that so call psycho is his sister!?" Sakura said with a shock look on her face.

"COME ON SLOWPOKES WE NEVER REACH KONOHA!" Naruto yells out from a distance.

**IN KONOHA**

In a dark alleyway two small shadows heartless appears.

END CHAPTER

AN: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? AND ALSO I NEED A BETA READER FOR THIS STORY, AND NO I'M NOT FORGETTING MY UNFORGIVING STORY.


	2. Chapter 2

I would also like to thank my beta reader dsvjr18; check out his stories as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts or anything with Disney

AN: THIS IS A CHALLENGE THAT I TOOK FROM MY BEST FRIEND JADIEVIOLETPHOENIX, AND ALSO HE HELP ME WITH SOME OF THE IDEAS.

**CHAPTER 2**

"Why did we have to come to this part of this world? I'm all hot and sweaty…hey are you listening to me?" Demyx called out to Xigbar who continued to walk ahead through the empty part of the desert village. "Xiggy! Hey Xiggy…This sucks! Fine be like that…"

"Man you're such good boy; I guess we should talk on a recon mission more. Oh I know why don't we tell everyone we're here and not from their village, oh wait I've got a better idea how about we tell them we're not from this world. Do you think they will welcome us? Demyx, why don't you ask those two ninja up ahead?" Xigbar said sarcastically.

"……….Ok" Demyx replied back to Xigbar, who in turn stared at him like he was stupid as he watched Demyx run up to the Ninja who were actually sand ninja. They nearly jumped back in shock when they saw the hooded person in front of them, but what scared them the most was that they could see his face but also darkness. Demyx like an idiot actually started talking to them "Hi my friend and I aren't from here and no, wait we really aren't from this planet. So I was wondering what do you guys call this village that is full of ninjas? And why does this village have to be in the middle of a desert?"

The two men stare at each other before jumping back and pulling out their weapons "I don't know who you are or what you are! But nobody spies on our village Sunagakure and her people!" one of the Suna nin said while making Demyx shake his hooded head while before taking his hood off to reveal his face. "Xiggy these guys know what we are, this one said Nobodies…I think. Xiggy?" He said while looking behind him to see why his partner did not response. Xigbar was nowhere in sight, Demyx got worried but then anger spread his across face. "H-He left me!? Fine I'll handle this problem although I prefer not to…this is why I didn't want to do this hard mission! They are always putting me on the tough missions." Once he finished his rants, three more Suna ninjas had shown up and ready to do battle, Demyx made a blue guitar-like weapon appeared in his hands, his Sitar. He rested his hands on the handle and string of the weapon while smiling at the ninjas before him.

"Is this guy going to fight or play a musical tune!?"

"I don't know but don't lower your guard!" One of the Suna ninja replied.

"Gentlemen I do promise you a battle, one I'm sure you've never experienced and as for a musical tune well let me say this…Dance water dance!" He shouted out the last part while playing on the guitar, this result in a shield of water appearing around his body while water clones formed around him and practically spread out by hovering after each of the Suna ninja but had not started to attack yet.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"HE MUST BE A MIST NINJA!"

"Why are these clones not attacking? And why does his water clones look so…clear?"

"Guys I forgot to mention that if you don't destroy these clones in about twenty second, well let's just say that it will be curtain call for all you…game over if you will!" Demyx said while he kept playing and creating more clones.

The Suna ninjas attack furiously destroying as much clones as they can, but more clones kept appearing. Some of these clones even when destroyed, changed their appearance into watery version of musical notes and danced around like a taunt. But it didn't matter, two Suna ninjas went through a couple hand signs and start to use wind based jutsu against Demyx, but it didn't have any effect on him because they had failed to destroy the water clones.

"Times up and game over" Demyx cheerful said to them as the water clones engulfed them "You see all living beings have water in them, in fact you can only go certain days without water, why? Because the body cannot live without it, so in order for me to make water appear I have to steal one from other people…hehe thank you so much you're so kind."

"Y-you heartless monster!" He said while his body is being drained and dried up like a mummy.

"Hey I'm a nobody, say it with me "Nobody", I'm not a heartless" Demyx said back to the dying man

"You won't gah get aw-away wi-with this you heartle…" He couldn't finish that because he dried up and turned to dust.

In mere seconds they all died and then finally turned to dust and blew away in the wind, Demyx made his weapon disappear into the nothingness from which it came. He wiped his hands like they were covered in dirt while smiling, but the moment he turned around which he wish he didn't, saw pure horror. In front of him and even on the rooftops was an army of Suna ninjas, some carrying swords, others holding puppets with human like figures, and few carrying huge fans. "Uh Hi…nice weather we having?" He tried to talk his way out.

"Your blood…Must have your blood…" said a red hair boy with a symbol on the side of his head and a gourd on his back.

"B-Blood…? HELP XIGBAR THIS KID IS A BLOOD CRAZY FREAK LIKE LARXENE!" Demyx screamed out loud.

"GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD FOR MOTHER!" The sand around him dashed for Demyx, and after breaking through his shock over this kid powers, teleported away in the last few seconds before contact.

"FAN OUT AND FIND THIS INTRUDOR AND LOOK FOR ANOTHER CLOAK STRANGER, THAT ONE MIGHT BE CALL XIGBAR!" One Suna ninja with a turban on his head ordered the other Suna ninjas.

"Yes Baki sir!" They all replied back and went to do what they are told, well all but three stood behind, one was the crazed boy with red hair, another is a boy with a lot of war paint on his face dress in a black suit easy mistaking for pj with a puppet on his back, and the last was a beautiful girl with four blond pigtails dress in a standard while dress with a fishnet shirt underneath while carrying a big fan. Only the blond and war paint boy approach the man now known as Baki. All three of them watching the red hair boy with fear; screaming out for the blond intruder.

"Baki-sensei he is getting worse." The paint boy whispered to Baki.

"I know Kankuro I know…" He whispered back.

"Sensei, do you think it's the demon inside of him?" the girl whispered to him while looking afraid like the boy to be revealed as Kankuro.

"Temari I pray that is not the case, but for now go with the others and try to find that same intruder and the other one." He ordered them while watching the red hair boy. They waste no time and left as quickly as they can. "Gaara…you're truly the curse that Karura place on us." What Baki didn't know was that the other intruder called Xigbar was there in the shadow of alleyway watching "heh look like we night lose another member, but then Superior wouldn't like that…hmm maybe these people can be a problem for us…as if."

**Konoha Front Gate**

Team seven had finally made it home after being away for a couple of days, but as soon as they reached the gate Sakura sighed annoyed as did Naruto. Sakuras' reason was because she saw her older brother surrounded with a lot of women with heart in their eyes. He dressed like a normal Jonin ninja except he had his vest opened up and wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, showing off his chest, he was also wearing black shinobi pants with black Jonin open toe boots. You could tell he was a Haruno because of his shoulder length pink hair. He smiled the moment he saw her and waved at her. Narutos' reason for sighing was because he saw his own sibling…Lerane. Team seven approached them "Kakashi it seems you took care of my darling flower of a sister." the pink hair young man said "Thank you Rilmaru, but there was some close calls" Kakashi replied to Rilmaru "Rilmaru-kun is so cool" one fan girl said while drooling happily. "He is so sincere when it comes to his family" another fan girl said.

"Big Brother leave me alone, and why did you have to bring your fan club along with you? There are too many!" Sakura yelled at Rilmaru.

"Can a older brother not be worried for his sister. I heard that your mission went from rank C to A, so I began to worry for you. If it wasn't for honorable lord Hokage orders, I would have traveled to land of the wave myself."

"Yeah right, and besides we took care of the problems even though there were a couple, but truth be told it was really Naruto that made the big difference. He even got some type of key like sword" she said to her brother. Rilmaru right away look toward Lerane and her brother, and to his surprise he saw the weapon that his sister had described to him in Naruto's hand "The keyblade? He has the keyblade?"

He walked up to Naruto who was now being yelled at by his sister while being questioned as to where he got his new weapon and Naruto looked at him once he next to him "Yes?"

"…." Rilmaru said nothing but stared at the keyblade in return; Naruto caught this and tightened his grip on the keyblade handle. Rilmaru saw this and smiled in return "I'm so sorry but I found that weapon weird and strange, I'm a experienced shinobi and I've never see a weapon like that in my whole life" He said with a half lie but no one caught that but Lerane who chose to be quiet.

"Oh my fault I thought you wanted to steal my Keysword…

"Keyblade" Rilmaru correct him.

"Huh?" Naruto replied back with a sheep less look.

"It looks more like a blade in a shape of a key, so the fitting the bill that why I called it a Keyblade." Rilmaru explained to Naruto.

"Uh ok, so your Sakura's big brother?" Naruto asked him.

"Why yes I am, and I thank you for protecting my sister, now if you'll excuse me I have to talk to Lerane" He looked toward his fan club and decides to reply but Lerane beat him to it.

"HEY ALL YOU BITCHES! GET LOST OTHERWISE YOU'LL FIND OUT HOW FAST THIS SAVAGE NYMPH IS!" Lerane yelled out while releasing a huge amount Killing intent on the women. Their fear was too great to ignore, so they ran away with their faces as pale as a ghosts. Kakashi shook his head because this isn't first time he had seen something like this, Sasuke felt the Killing intent along with Sakura and both of them were scared of her, while Naruto was unaffected "Geez sis good going, it wouldn't surprise me if the old man came here and yelled at you again."

"Quiet bed wetter!" She replies back at him before walking away with Rilmaru.

Narutos' mouth hung open as he turned around face his team "I-It's a lie…She lying." He said while trying to cover it up. But instead of waiting for their reaction he walk away pissed off that she reveal one of his dark secret.

**WITH NARUTO**

"Stupid big sister ruining me by telling them that!" He kicked a can across from while carrying his keyblade.

"AHHH!"

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

Naruto heard the screams close by, and without second thought took off in that direction. When he reach where he heard those screams, which happen to be at couple of restaurant districts. The sight before him is frightening…before him were three civilian being attack by strange dark creatures that have the height of a toddler. One of these creatures was on top of a woman who was trying to fight back with all her life while screaming for help, when the creature struck its dark hand like claw through her chest and ripped her heart out and swallowed it.

The dead woman's body started to shake when it was suddenly engulfed into darkness transforming it into one of those creatures but it was now teenage size. The creature released a piercing howl and Naruto was afraid and sad with the fact he just failed to save the other two civilians. These creatures plus the former human turned around and now had their attention on Naruto and charged toward him and while some of them were running at him, others were moving on the ground like shadows until they surrounded him. Naruto went into his battle stance slowly with his keyblade.

One of the creatures jumped at him, and Naruto slashed at him cutting his size off killing the creature as it disappeared, but before he could relax they all started to attack him and he was forced to evade and attack. Naruto was killing some of them while taking a few swipes from these things and avoiding a pounce from them in attempt to steal his heart. Naruto didn't give up as he jumped over a few of them while thrusting down on the rest of them and when he landed he swung his keyblade and slashed a couple away. His repeated this process over and over and sometimes he would kick one of them when they got too close. The monsters knew they were losing the battle, so for a desperation attempt they formed together creating a huge shadow until it took a formed of a really big version of what they were, except this thing look like it could be a summon.

"Uh Oh" Naruto said as the huge giant sent its huge fists down at Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way but the impact of beast fists hitting the ground which caused a tremor, sending Naruto flying across like a ragdoll. Naruto was trying his best to get up but was in too much pain to get up, the Creature picked up him with his other hand and brought him toward his face. The creature mouth began to focus some form of dark energy, Naruto look on is shock. The creature fired a dark energy out at him but something or someone quickly pull Naruto away and back on the ground. Then the creature howl in pain and drop to it knee for it other leg is cut in half. Naruto looked up and see the back of his sister with her favorite weapon, while to her left is Sakura's big brother except he holding what it appear to be a pick blade scythe.

"Look Lerane it's a Darkside." Rilmaru said while smirking.

"It been awhile since we seen those, oh this is going to be fucking fun" Lerane said while giggling a little.

"Yes…the last time is before we betray that group" Rilmaru holding his scythe across his shoulders.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"So leader-sama it been awhile, me and Itachi been so lonely without told what to do."

"Kisame shut it…" Itachi said with no emotion in his voice.

"Pray be Jashin I agree with Itachi…" Another voice is heard in the dark area of the cave.

"Fuck religion zombie!" Kisame remarked right back.

"Hidan you just don't know when to shut up hmm."

"Nobody's talking to you Deidara!" Hidan growled at him.

"Why am I paired up with a child?"

"Sasori, I ask myself that every day when I'm wishing for Hidan, I just wish when I kill him…that he would just stay dead."

"QUIET ALL OF YOU!" the one call leader yells at everyone in the shadow. His eyes with strange rings in them, were sending out strong killing intent to silence everyone. Everyone stop talking and looks toward their leader.

"Now you gather here to welcome the newest addition to our team." The emotionless leader said to everyone and Kisame decided to talk out his concern.

"Holy shit we got new members, since when I thought Deidara here was the newest second to Hidan?"

The leader ignored him and looked toward an opening. Three black cloak figures entered the area and stood before them. No one could not see their faces because of the hooded masks these three are wearing, but before they could protest on why these three hide their face the leader began to talk again.

"We the Akatsuki welcome it newest members…please remove your hood and state your names."

The three hooded being took their hoods off, The tallest one have a ugly looking face with brown hair standing up and back like string, the second guy I ugly looking but not worse off than the first guy, he have long blond hair like a woman, but his smirks for some reason send chill down the other backs, and the last one have blue hair with his front bang hanging over right eyes, and unlike the other two he very handsome.

"…Lexaeus."

"Vexen, top genius in the all of the world."

"Zexion."

"Oh my god two ugly and another pretty boy who could be Deidaras' relative" Kisame said with amusement in his voice.

"Hey who you calling ugly because I know that you're not talking about me?" Vexen said eying him with anger.

"Well you're sure not handsome like that boy there so yes ugly." Kisame said while being a dick.

"How dare you!" Vexen pull out his weapon which appears to be a shield and Kisame brought out his sword wrapped in wrapping.

"Enough there will be no fighting! And Kisame apologize to Vexen now!" the leader said to Kisame.

"I will do no such th…" He didn't get a chance to finish because some force picked him up in the air, and yet this same force is choking Kisame.

"Listen good and listen well, when I tell you to do something you do it, do I make myself clear?" Leader said while dropping flat on the ground face first. Kisame Struggle for awhile until he finally replies. "Forgive me Vexen I am a fool who…crave attention." Vexen smile at him because he in pain, but Itachi stood quiet why thinking to himself.

"_This isn't going the way I planned this…"_

**END CHAPTER**


End file.
